disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Jones (TV series)
|voices = |composer = Sean Callery |opentheme = |seasons = 3 |episodes =39 |list_episodes = Jessica Jones episode list |executive = Liz Friedman Allie Goss Kris Henigman Cindy Holland Alan Fine Stan Lee Joe Quesada Dan Buckley Jim Chory Jeph Loeb Melissa Rosenberg Karim Zreik Brian Michael Bendis Raelle Tucker}} |producer = Tim Iacofano |runtime = 44–56 minutes |company = Marvel Television ABC Studios Tall Girls Productions |channel = Netflix |picture = 4K (Ultra HD) High dynamic range |audio = |premiere = November 20, 2015 |ended = June 14, 2019 |website = http://www.netflix.com/WiMovie/80002311 |imdb_id = 2357547 |tv_com_id = marvels-jessica-jones}} Marvel's Jessica Jones is a Netflix show based around the Marvel character Jessica Jones. It is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), sharing continuity with the films of the franchise. The series stars Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones, a former superhero who opens her own detective agency. It is the second in a series of shows that lead up to a Defenders crossover miniseries, and is produced by Marvel Television and ABC Studios, with Melissa Rosenberg serving as showrunner. The series premiered on November 20, 2015. The series was cancelled in 2019. The third season, which aired that year, will be the final season of the show. With the rest of the MCU Netflix shows being cancelled, Season 3 of Jessica Jones will serve as the ending for the "Netflix" portion of the MCU. Synopsis "Ever since her short-lived stint as a Super Hero ended in tragedy, Jessica Jones has been rebuilding her personal life and career as a hot-tempered, sardonic, badass private detective in Hell's Kitchen, New York City. Plagued by self-loathing, and a wicked case of PTSD, Jessica battles demons from within and without, using her extraordinary abilities as an unlikely champion for those in need... especially if they're willing to cut her a check." Cast *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones[http://marvel.com/news/tv/23762/krysten_ritter_to_star_in_marvels_aka_jessica_jones Krysten Ritter to Star in Marvel's A.K.A. Jessica Jones - Marvel] *David Tennant as Zebediah Killgrave[http://marvel.com/news/tv/23978/david_tennant_joins_marvels_aka_jessica_jones_for_netflix David Tennant Joins Marvel's A.K.A. Jessica Jones for Netflix - Marvel] *Mike Colter as Luke Cage[http://marvel.com/news/tv/23866/mike_colter_to_star_as_luke_cage_in_marvels_aka_jessica_jones Mike Colter to Star as Luke Cage in Marvel's A.K.A. Jessica Jones - Marvel] *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker[http://marvel.com/news/tv/24001/rachael_taylor_the_latest_to_join_marvels_aka_jessica_jones Rachael Taylor the Latest to Join Marvel's A.K.A. Jessica Jones - Marvel] *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth[http://www.thewrap.com/carrie-anne-moss-joins-marvel-netflixs-jessica-jones-exclusive/ Carrie-Anne Moss Joins Marvel-Netflix’s ‘Jessica Jones’ (Exclusive) - TheWrap] *Eka Darville as Malcolm[http://marvel.com/news/tv/24111/three_more_join_marvels_aka_jessica_jones_for_netflix Three More Join Marvel's A.K.A. Jessica Jones for Netflix - Marvel] *Erin Moriarty as Hope *Wil Traval as Will Simpson *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple Episodes Gallery Jessica_Jones_Logo.png|Original Logo as "A.K.A. Jessica Jones". Jessica_Jones_logo.png|An older logo with the new title. 11209407_10155976584575389_5408080780391052985_n.jpg|An alternate purple logo hinting at Killgrave. Jessica Jones 01.jpg Jessica Jones 02.jpg Jessica Jones 03.jpg Jessica Jones 04.jpg Jessica Jones 05.jpg Jessica Jones Poster.jpg Jessica Jones Purple Man Poster.jpg Jessica Jones 06.jpg Jessica Jones 07.jpg Jessica Jones 08.jpg Jessica Jones 09.jpg Jessica Jones 10.jpg Jessica Jones 11.jpg Jessica Jones 12.jpg Jessica Jones 13.jpg Jessica Jones 14.jpg Jessica Jones 15.jpg Jessica Jones 16.jpg Jessica Jones 17.jpg Jessica Jones 18.jpg Jessica Jones 19.jpg Jessica Jones 20.jpg Jessica Jones 21.jpg Jessica Jones 22.jpg Jessica Jones 23.jpg Jessica Jones 24.jpg Jessica Jones 25.jpg Jessica_Jones_Official_Logo.jpg Jessica Jones - Season 2.jpg JessicaJonesS2_Vertical-Desk_SAFE_RGB.jpg SciFi - Jessica Jones 2.jpg jessica-jones-season-2-poster.jpeg Soundtrack.jpg|season 2 soundtrack References Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe television series Category:Jessica Jones Category:Marvel television series Category:2010s television series Category:Emmy Award winning television series